The Unofficial Document of Lordran
by Travis Negrete
Summary: Read the revised journal of scientist and explorer Clavo Sapian as he, in full detail, describes lordran through his eyes.


The (Un)Official Document of Lordran

A lot of things are left unexplained in Lordran. That is because no one has bothered to reseach or study it and that is where i come in. Adventurer Clavo Sapian, latin for thinking nail, is the name and im here to help you through Lordran's wonderous domain. I've kept a rich and detailed journal and refined it into this document, only to help the newly undead that wander from they're place at the Asylum. I'll leave this for those that need it to read i hope that you do well.(This is a user friendly walkthrough completed with either a thief or character with a master key, without it this walkthrough will not work starting chapter 2.)

Now, we begin; I'll start with the place where the big black bird drops you off, Firelink Shrine, or Home for some. If you have encountered dark spirits and do not like them then you can rest assured at the Shrine where no one can invade or be invaded. Along with its bonfire, the Shrine has a myriad of items and services at your disposal. Feel free to search as you please, but dont wander toward the grave yard, because the "conditions" there are not suited for one that is not either an avid explorer or above the level 50. If you are done with Firelink then head not to the graveyard nor the city at the bottom of the elevator, for both will bring death to your pathetic body. Head instead along the stairs, past the rat, through the tunnel by the houses and up to the bonfire.

You are now in the Undead Burg, in the Burg you will find a merchant who should be avoided, a crazy soldier by the name of Havel who should be avoided, and a knight black as the void and cold as it too, he should be avoided as well. Killing all of them will earn you much: weapons, fame, rings, glory, and the skills to beat the first boss since the Demon of the Asylum. He is large, with a weapon to match, i call him the Bull. He is Forged of pain and death, and know how to beat his foes to a pulp. After you will your way past him you will find a man, a man with a plan. He goes by Hellkite, and he wont want you to pass, but i found out how, so ill tell you now(for more info refer to my fanfic,"the hellkite demise"). Go until you are just onto the bridge then run back toward the balcony, this will coax him to land on the building overlooking the bridge. Then run and go to the right down the staircase, rest at the bonfire, and come back up. At the top of the strairs look around, face in the direction that makes it so that Hellkite is to your right and the balcony is to the left. Imagine: you run staight, hit a wall, turn right and run till you hit an other wall. Where you imagine you are then is where you need to go, it is a safe spot and Hellkite knows it, if you wait there across from the stairs your safe. Wait for him to grow impatient and he will leap onto the bridge, when he does this run between his legs and get into the building and rest at the bonfire. Once you do this he will fly a way until you leave the arrea and then return.

When you are done resting then pull the lever to open the grate and go on. you will find a courtyard with another grate, go down the step under the small bridge in the courtyard. Climb up the ladder and up to the bridge, here you cannot make a wrong turn short of doubling back the way you came. You will be at a point where you will either take a left or go straight, choose the latter. After doing this you will step foot in the Undead Parish. Go down the steps and to the right, save the church for later. You will hear the sound of steel striking steel, but dont worry it is not a battle... it is a friend. He is a blacksmith from the highly populated land of Astora. Go up through the church to the top, by going in, along the steps, past the hallway, through the dozen hopelessly hollowed, by the room to the right and straight ahead, and finally up the ladders to the roof top. While human, summon Solaire and pass through the gargoyles which arent even a challenge with Solaire and you will go up and ring the bell. Leave now to the blacksmith and we continue.

[I apologize to and to my readers, but i do not understad how to post up different chapters. Sorry for any inconvinience.]

Chapter 2(Those interested in speed, skip the first paragraph.)

I go now to the depths of hell itself, with me are my rapier, my chainmail, and my wit. I speak of course about the forrest below the Parish. To get through here you will need to heed my advice, and heed it you shall. Go now through the door by the blacksmith and enter the room of stone. the demon here will not let you pass easily, but stick to the far right and youll do fine. Run now throught the forrest, but stop at the glowing door. etch your blade into the wall left of the door to discover a bonfire. While human go down the slope to the right of the door to the tree-filled area filled with stone men. Stick to the left, step soft as not to wake them all around to the bottom of the steps, where under the bushes you will find a summoning sign for a wicked witch named Beatrice. Go up the steps to face the Magical Butterfly, let Beatrice do all the work. Just heal and dodge, when you done you will recieve a mass of souls along with a soul harboring the essence of that butterfly.

Now go to Firelink Shrine where it all began. The goal now is to run, go down the spiral steps by the bonfire, then get on the elevator. To work the elevator just step in the middle, get off and take the steps until you see docile hollows and then take a right. go up the step to the the Valley of the Drakes. Go forward onto the wooden planks over to the cave enterance, if you see a sleeping dragon then you are going the wrong way and dont wake him, he bites and less fightening: he vomits. Enter now the cave and run, run, run past the large smelly men, butbe strong it only gets worse. Go down the first ladder to your right and turn around move forward to another ladder, go down it and turn down another ladder and youll be on a platform. go toward the more vast part of the area then drop down onto another platform where to the left there is a platform wheel. Go onto a platform and enjoy the ride down, but be cautious because if you miss where you get off then your dead. Get off and drop to another platform and down a ramp. You will notice how the floor is thick with bile and filth, try not to throw up, really dont throw up, it will make it that much worse for everyone else. Next leave the slime behind and go along the wall until you see a man made cave to your left, in there will be a bonfire. Rest and become human, you will be invaded by the legendary Man-Eater Mildred, kill her and she'll help you... wierd huh? After that run as fast as you can to the right to where you will see a white landmass.

On the land mass you will find webs and the enterance to Quelaag's domain. Make your way down to the summon sign for Man-Eater Mildred, summon her and enter the fog gate. Even with Mildred's help the choas witch will still be hard. Those that try hit-and-run tactics are the most sucessful, with one or two hits depending on the weapon every time you advance. Great- ultra great sword are one hit, long-short swords are power hit, and rapier/dagger-fist are 2-3 hits. When you win go up the steps to a circular room, pull the lever and drop down the hole to another circular room. Etch your blade into wall after wall until you find the one that gives way. And between you and me, if an eggman asks you if you are a servant say yes. Rest at the bonfire and leave back to Firelink Shrine.

Chapter 3

At Firelink Shrine go towar the large stone courtyard where you will find a large snake, talk to him. Now go to the blacksmith, and go to the bonfire above him. From the bonfire you can see the way to Sens Fortress, a deadly house of traps. Take off all your armour, so that you have just your weapon and shield, doing this will make you lighter and faster. Now run through the front gate and past the snakemen without stopping. Run along the stone bridge while dodging lightning bolts and swinging axes. Then take three lefts to the next stone bridge, dont stop running, or dodging. Kill the bolt shooter, he should be the first you kill, go past that room across another bridge. Pay no attention to the snakeman below you to you right, he wont attack you. Watch for boulders as you take a left up a path into a fog gate to your left, go through that room. There will be another boulder path there, wait for a boulder to pass and then follow it down to the bottom. At the bottom go to the left into a thin hallway, in that room do not open the chest. Leave the chest alone and continue to an atoumatic elevator, get off at the first stop and go up the stairs. Go across the path three quarters of the way then take the steps down to our right. Then go up to what I call the ball control room. Your halfway there, yay!

Go through the exit, which will look like a door way, and take a left. you will be on a stone bridge with four swinging axes, on the other side turn to the left and take the path with the staircase, and cross the super skinny stone bridge with four swinging axes. At the end of the bridge take a right up to a fog gate, pass through it and youll be on top of sens fortress. And did you notice all the damn lefts?

When you are on top take a left to a pace of fire bombardment, after the fire clears run fast through that area to another that get bombarded. The second one will have an item on it, and a break in the guard rail, fall slowly off the broken guard rail to a bonfire. Go back up to the second platform and take a left up some stairs to a gray stone bridge and take a right on it then at the end of the bridge another right. Go to the other side of the room to the exit and take a right up some stairs onto another god forsaken stone bridge. Take another right and then another right to a platform and take a right once more. Enter the building and go up the spiral staircase, at the top of it kill the giant that has been bombarding you. Go down the stair case and take a right onto a stone bridge, while human summon Iron Tarkus at the end of the stone bridge. Double back into the room with the spiral stair case, and with Iron Tarkus enter the fog gate, but prepare. And did you notice all the damn rights?

Do battle with this next boss, one without a name, he is but a giant with thick armour. To win you must be behind him, and you must attack with out holding back, if he is hit enough times he will stumble. When he is hit even more he will fall down and become unable to attack, move or anything really for about a minute. if he falls with hid back up against a ledge then he will fall of and die instantly. After you have killed him a ring of light will appear. I have never touched this ring of light, nor do I intend to. Only my brother, Stalin has touched it and he was taken shortly after. This is the end of my help to you, my undead pupil. I cannot help you any longer. Im not sorry, if you have made it this far then i know that i have helped. If you touch the ring and are taken then there may still be hope. Stalin kept a journal like mine. His however may be most vast.

Clavo Sapian

Thanks for reading, if you found this helpful then tell me if two people(not you zack) tell me so then i will Write Stalin's enteries that go through anor londo, the four lord souls, the end-game boss and play through number two all the way up to the Taurus Demon. Please R+R anyway though, thank you! Oh, and Praise the Sun!


End file.
